


Anonymous // Phan

by phanxisxloved



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Dan - Freeform, DanXPhil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, danhowell, phillester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanxisxloved/pseuds/phanxisxloved
Summary: Dan Howell, a once closeted gay 17 year old, has his sexuality exposed by the biggest jerk in the school, also known as Alphie. Eventually, Dan begins to get bullied intensly, but meets a certain ray of sunshine that would change his life forever.





	

Authors note:  
Hey! I would like to introduce you to my first ever fan fiction!I hope you enjoy this as much as I will enjoy writing it :) Most of the first few parts will probably be in Dan's POV, otherwise it just wont really make much sense. So without further a do, let's begin the story!

__________  
Dans POV  
__________

My hands begin to shake as my eyes meet with the entrance sign of the University, knowing that today, everything has changed.

My biggest secret has been spread, all because the biggest jerk in the school, Harry, couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

As I hesitantly walk through the gates, I feel all eyes staring towards my direction. Constant whispering enters my ears as I instantly bring my head down so that it would be safe from all the disgusted faces that were looking my way.

I overhear the yelling of an awfully familiar voice, and I instantly realised who it was. My best friend, Samuel, but we call him Sam. I was over run by joy as I heard that soothing voice calling my name.

I felt my feet begin to sprint towards the figure, soon reaching him and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
'I'm so glad you're here!' I whispered quietly, but not too quiet. I looked up to his face, but his expression wasn't the one I was excpectiing.

My smile instantly drops to a frown.  
"Get away from me, fag!"   
He raises his voice.

I instantly unwrap my arms. I could feel the amount of hatred he had for me running through my skin. I take a step back, feeling my eyes swell up, only realising I was crying when my tears reached the concrete.

I looked back, everyone was either staring or gossiping about me and my actions.

I knew that from this moment, my whole life has taken an unpleasant, and unchangeable turn.

Dan's POV:

Its been a year now, and every day has been the same old thing. I would get ready, have something homophobic or offensive written on the whiteboard outside my dorm, get laughed at while making my way through the crowds of people pointing at my direction, sometimes physically hurt as well, sit quietly in class, then get a few punches thrown my way.

I guess I've gotten used to facing the constant abuse and pain alone, but at the same time I just want someone to be there when I cry. I want someone to hold me as I lay my head on their shoulder and get pulled closer. But I know that'll never happen. No one could love a worthless faggot like me. Not my own parents. Neither of my parents wanted me. First my dad left when I was 10, then at the age of 15 I got put up for adoption. I remember the exact words my mother used as she aggressivly pushed me towards the kind looking lady, resulting in me falling to my knees.  
"He's a useless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live in my house. Find him some other faggots to live with."  
The words she used struck me so hard, it felt like she graphically ripped my heart right out of my chest.

*BEEP BEEP*  
The sudden beeping of my phone brought me back to reality, pushing the depressing flashback that has just entered my mind away.

And the cycle begins   
I think to myself, ready for the pain that I was about to take in.

I decided to take a quick shower, I wanted this day to end as fast as possible. As I look down to my bruised arm, the burning water stings my recent slits. The liquid  
ended up making some of them bleed again because of the heat, but I didn't mind.

I got out of the shower and decided to wear my eclipse shirt with black jeans.   
I walked back into the bathroom, wiping down the fog that was on my mirror.   
As I stare at my face, words begin to appear in my mind.   
You're useless, nobody would care if you died.  
I grab my straightener and straighten my hobbit hair. Just another one of the hundreds of flaws I have. I end the first step of the cycle by putting some foundation and concealer over my cuts.

I walk out of my dorm to check what was on the board today. It read Die Fag  
Honestly not surprised. I wipe it off with my hand and continue to walk to my class.

As I walk I get interrupted by a familiar voice.   
'Hey, faggot, kissed any guys lately?'  
I instantly knew who it was after that one despicable comment.  
'Oh, who am I kidding? No one could love a useless faggot like you. Not even another homo.'  
'What are you doing here Harry?'  
I asked, worried about what my future had in store for me.  
'Me? Oh nothing much, just trying to get that disgusting smile off your face. Oh wait, thats not needed. You never smile anyway.'  
He keeps walking close to me as I slowly back up, soon reaching a dead end.   
'Harry, please dont...' I said under my breath.  
As always, he didn't listen.   
He pushes me against the wall as I hear people rushing to the scene.   
'Oh No.' I mumble  
'Oh, what was that Danny?' He says as he throws the first punch.

I feel my mouth begin to bleed as Harry tells everyone to hold down my arms and legs so that I couldnt move, and that's what they did.

People begin to kick at me and punch me in the gut, some girls with sharp nails decided to slowly scratch my arms, resulting in them bleeding. Everyone seemed to enjoy laughing at my misery.

Suddenly I hear a voice I didn't recognize, it sounded sweet and gentle but at the same time, it wasnt too deep or too high. It was just right.   
I couldnt hear what it was saying because of the fact that it was so far, I only heard the echo.

As the guy runs towards me, he keeps yelling  
'Stop! Please, stop It!'  
Those were words I never thought I'd hear.

He pushes everyone away from me, which was surprising because of the fact that they were gripping on really tight.   
'Leave him alone!' He yells.  
Everyone walks off, disappointed that they couldnt break me even more. There was only one boy left standing in the same place.

I quickly lose balance and fall down, letting out a yell because of the pain.   
'Are you Okay?' He gets on one knee and helps me up, but I fall down to the ground again.  
'I'm fine.' I lie, confused about why he helped me.  
'No, you're not. No one would be okay after that.' He sits down against the wall, and wraps his arms around me.   
Shocked, I quickly push him away.  
'What are you doing?' I say with an unintentionally rude tone.   
'I'm just trying to help...' He says, slightly disappointed.  
'I'm sorry, I came off a bit rude. I'm just shocked.' I say, looking down to the ground.  
'It's Okay, don't be sorry. I'd be shocked too if a stranger randomly hugged me.'   
I weakly laugh at the comment.

'I'm Phil by the way.' He enthusiastically says with a grin on his face, putting his hand out so that I could shake it.  
I hesitate to say my name,   
'Dan...' I say, looking at his hand, but not shaking it.   
He awkwardly puts down his hand, but he was still smiling.   
I finally look up. He had black hair that was taken to the side, creating a long side fringe. Exactly like my hair but his fringe was on the left when mine was the right. He had quite pale skin, if it were one shade lighter he would probably go transparent. But the thing that stood out the most were his beautiful eyes. They were a light blue colour with dark blue rims, but what made them spectacular was the hints of gold spread around them.   
He's perfect.

Disclaimer*

I'm so sorry, but I had to change the fact of them going to University to High School because its really hard for me to write something in the setting of a university :( Everything else will be kept the same though, so don't worry the story line wont be changed <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dans POV

____________________________________

After a minute of me and Phil staring in each others eyes, Phil finally snapped out of it.

He shook his head to get himself back to reality,   
'So.. umm... which class are you going to?' He asked me, looking towards the brick wall that I have been pushed against not too long ago.   
'Oh, um..' I quickly rummage in my checkered black and red bag, searching for the timetable. I pull it out of my bag and read what it says, 'Oh, um, Science...' I awkwardly say, staring aimlessly at his perfection without Phil noticing,  
He looks in my direction and I turn my head as fast as possible.   
'Oh, I have science too! E2 right?' He giggles, squinting his eyes in joy.  
I nod, looking down and fiddling with my hands.   
'Great! I guess we should get going.' He eagerly rises up and holds out his hand, silently offering to help me up.   
I hesitate for a second, but grab onto his hand. As he pulls me up I stumble a little bit but he catches me just before I fall.

I feel my face begin to burn up as he helps me get my balance and puts his arm around my shoulder. I do the same to him and we begin to walk, I've never felt so happy to be at school before!

The day was now over and, to my surprise, no one threw any punches. I feel like Phil intimidated them, which confused me since he was so sweet. Not that I'm complaining though, he did practically save my life. I'm kind of disappointing though because me and Phil didn't talk for the rest of the day, and he seemed to fit in quite well.

As I got home, I quickly turned on my laptop because I wanted to see if I had any new followers on my tumblr account, luckily I did! My face lit up as I realised I now had 203 followers! I never thought I'd get this far. As I checked the new followers that were on my account (DanielDreamX), I was shocked to realise that one of my new followers by the name of 'LoveEyesLester' has followed me! The name reminded me of someone that has recently been called out in class to be introduced to everyone.   
Lester.. Lester... Les..Ter?... PHIL!  
I was shocked to realise that it was Phil! The only person that actually cared about me. Me! Of all people.

I instantly decided to message him, over run by joy. But just as I clicked on his name in the messages page, I hesitated.   
What if I write something stupid!?!? What if I mess up? Then I really would have no one at all. Just like last year and this year, not including today of course.

I decide to think carefully about my choice of words.   
I could say hey, but that would be too friendly, like I've been his friend forever. Maybe howdy? Wait no, I'm not from fricking Texas! And I'm not flowey from undertale either. I decided to just go with 'Hi' since it wasn't too friendly or too lazy.

I hesitantly type in the message  
DanielDreamX: Hi ^-^  
I wait eagerly for a reply, like a little kid who was being taken out for Ice Cream.

As I see the words saying   
LoveEyesLester is typing...  
I instantly regret messaging him.

LoveEyesLester: Hey Dan!! ^o^ Please dont think I'm weird for following your account, I just saw it and a picture of you holding a unicorn plushie and I thought it was adorable and instantly clicked follow without thinking.

I feel my face burn up as I read the words 'I thought it was adorable', he thinks I'm cute? I think to myself, over and over again, but then instantly realise I just met him! I can't go around liking guys I barley know!

DanielDreamX: I really dont mind, or think you're creepy. You just saw it on your recommended so you clicked follow :3 I honestly would of done the same thing with You, your profile picture is really cute as well though :) I love your little umbrella! So pastelly, really brings off the Tumblr vibes, am I right? xD

LoveEyesLester: Haha yeah, it was a gift from my grandma, I never thought I'd use it tbh.

Our conversation kind of just went by so fast, until Phil had to get to sleep at 1:00 AM. I decide to do the same thing.

Just as I'm about half asleep, I hear my phone Buzz, instantly waking me up. It was a text?   
Who would text me at this time? I curiously open the message,   
It read: Hello :)   
It was pretty freaky knowing they didn't say their name? I was too tired to reply so I just left it on read and went back to sleep to deal with it another day.


End file.
